The present invention is directed to seat assemblies for motor vehicles, and more particularly to improvements in seat assemblies which accommodate a load floor for the motor vehicle.
Seat assemblies have been commonly used in motor vehicles. In some motor vehicles, one, two and sometimes three rows of seats may be used. Such known seat assemblies take up space which, in some instances, would also be valuable as cargo space. Known methods of increasing cargo space simply have the seat assemblies (particularly the third row, when present) merely folded forward. Alternatively, the seat assemblies are releasably attached to a floor of the motor vehicle. Actuation of a latch disengages the seat assemblies, which are then manually picked up and carried out of the vehicle. The process must be repeated in reverse when it is desired to reattach the seat assembly to the floor of the motor vehicle.
There is a need for a seat assembly which can move out of the way so as to increase cargo space without the attendant complexity and awkwardness associated with the manual removal of heavy, bulky seats. There is also a need for a seat assembly which can be readily incorporated into the existing floor of a motor vehicle without requiring an excessively deep well to house the seat assembly, as that can cause noise issues.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a seat assembly which is of simple construction and which is deployable between a normal seating position where the seat assembly performs the normal function of a seat and a second position where the seat drops into the floor and forms a structural component of the floor. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a seat assembly that is highly reliable in operation and which can be manufactured efficiently. Additional objects and optional features of the invention will be apparent form the following disclosure and detailed discussion of preferred embodiments.
In accordance with a first aspect, a seat assembly is movable from a normal position to a load floor position and comprises a seat base adapted to be attached to a motor vehicle floor and having a first edge and a second edge, and a seat back pivotably attached to the seat base, where the seat base has a first edge and a second edge. A load floor assembly is attached to the seat back. In the normal position the first edge of the seat back is positioned generally adjacent the first edge of the seat base. In the load floor position the second edge of the seat back is positioned generally adjacent the seat base, and the load floor assembly covers the seat back and the seat base.
In accordance with another aspect, the seat assembly has a seat back arm pivotably mounted to the seat base about a seat back pivot and the seat back is pivotably attached to the seat back arm about a load floor pivot. In the normal position the seat back is generally perpendicular to the seat base. In the load floor position the seat back is generally parallel with the seat base and is rotated about 180 degrees about the load floor pivot, and the load floor assembly covers the seat back and the seat base.
In accordance with another aspect, the seat back of the seat assembly has a front side and a rear side, and the load floor assembly comprises a fixed floor panel attached to the rear side of the seat back and a slidable floor panel attached to the fixed floor panel. In the normal position the fixed panel covers the seat back and the slidable floor panel is retracted so that the seat base is uncovered. In the load floor position the sliding floor panel is extended beyond the fixed floor panel so that the seat base is covered by the sliding floor panel.
From the foregoing disclosure and the following more detailed description of various preferred embodiments, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention provides a significant advance in the technology and art of seat assemblies. Particularly significant in this regard is the potential the invention affords for providing a seat which can deploy into the floor to increase cargo space without manual efforts associated with removal of the seat. Additional features and advantages of various preferred embodiments will be better understood in view of the detailed description provided below.